Our Trip to Forks
by twilightfansunite
Summary: Me and my friend Mary take the trip we've always dreamed of. Forks, Washington or bust!
1. Best Dream Ever

**Author's Note: Okay, here's what happened. I read over my first Our Trip to Forks, and really felt like starting over to refresh myself on it and try to write it better. So I deleted that story. I'm writing a new one now. It will have the same general idea and storyline, but hopefully will be better than the original. I know this chapter is short, and I'm sorry, and I know I have not been good at all on updates. I'm very sorry for that. But anyway, here you go. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the Twilight series or any of it's characters, nor the perfect little town of Forks. I just manipulate Stephenie Meyer's ideas and use them for my own sick needs. **

_Oh. My. God. There it was. The city of all cities, the ultimate paradise, the key to our complete happiness: Forks, Washington. W-o-w. Our wildest dreams had finally come true; we were here. Sitting at a stoplight at the edge of town, just looking around in utter shock and awe. Tall green trees surrounded us on all sides, and it was as if we were trapped in our own little bubble of bliss. "Mary…" I half whispered._

_"Yeah?" _

_"We've died and gone to heaven."_

_"Died and gone to Forks," she replied._

_"What's the difference?" _

_"There is none."_

_We both sighed in absolute contentment. I leaned my head back in the passenger seat and closed my eyes, basking in the glow of Forks, then quickly sat up again when my peace was disturbed by a faint beeping noise somewhere in the background. "Hey Mary, do you hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_I paused and waited for the beeping to sound again. "_That_," I said when it did. _

_She furrowed her eyebrows a little bit. "Yeah. What is it?"_

_"I don't know." _

_The beeping got louder and louder until it was almost unbearable. BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!_



"GAH!!" I screamed as I awoke with a start to the incessant beeping of my alarm clock. "Damn, I thought it was actually real this time."

I sat up from my bed groggily, tried to rub the sleep from my eyes, and got ready for a long, monotonous day of impending doom at school.

* * *

**Well, what did ya think? I hope it was a little better. Like I said, this story will have the same general sequence of events, just hopefully a little better written and more enjoyable. Review please! I need your feedback. Honorable mention to jacob-bella4073: I miss you hon. **


	2. Dedicated to Mrs Whitey Tidies

**Author's Note: Okay, here you go. Two in one day. Btw, sorry if Mary and I sound kinda preppy, cuz we're really not. It's just how the story played out. Anyways, hope you like Chapter 2. Review plz!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, settings, etc. I just use them for my twisted sense of humor in this story. **

"Hey Mary," I greeted in a monotone voice, still sleepy and bummed about my dream.

"Hey Kaitlin," she said, a little too upbeat for my cranky mood this morning.

"Why're you so happy?"

"Don't you know what day it is?" She looked at me expectantly, as if the answer was obvious.

"No. Should I?"

"I can't believe you forgot!!" She looked at me incredulously.

"Forgot what?" I asked, agitated now.

"Today is the Friday of the weekend we drive to Forks!!"

I suddenly wasn't tired anymore. My eyes snapped open and a wide grin spread across my face. I couldn't believe I forgot either.

Mary and I were fulfilling our greatest dream by driving all the way to Forks, Washington this weekend and skipping some school next week. It was a miracle when both our parents said yes. Okay, really it was only a blessing when her mom said yes, because she is way more open-minded than my parents. But it was a full-blown miracle when mine agreed as well.

Hopefully, we would be able to see everything from Twilight become a reality, not just sick fantasies in our imagination. The characters, the scenery, the landmarks, EVERYTHING would become tangible. "Holy crap, are you serious?!"

"As a friggin' heart attack!!"

"AHHHHHH!" We both screamed simultaneously, making absolute fools of ourselves in the crowded school hallway.

"Ladies!!!" A teacher reprimanded us and gave us a scolding look. "Act appropriately!!"

We both nodded, trying to hide our smiles. "Bitch," I muttered under my breath when she turned and strutted back into her classroom. Her too-tight khaki pants showed her bright white granny panties in all their glory, and Mary and I had to suppress more laughter.

"Anyways," Mary said, pulling me back to the important topic at hand, "it's gonna be a long, 39 hour drive, so we need to get started ASAP. I'll pick you up right after school."

Mary was driving, since I didn't have my license yet. "Alright. Forks, here we come!!"

That shout earned me another stern look from Mrs. Whitey Tidies as she pointed threateningly to a pink detention slip. I shut my mouth. I would not jeopardize our opportunity to go to Forks. My friend snickered at me. "Shut up, Mary," I laughed as we went our separate ways to go to first period.

* * *

**Please please please review. I need ur feedback. Don't make me beg! Though I guess this would qualify as begging. Don't make me grovel! I havn't groveled yet. **


	3. Tick Tock

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm so very sorry for the lack of updates on my part. I get caught up in school and whatnot. Hopefully I'll be better about it during the summer. But anyways, here's Chapter 3. I'm not gonna lie, it's kinda...stupid. Damn writer's block. Hope you enjoy though! Review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or any aspect of it. I just manipulate it to do my evil imagination's bidding. **

The day seemed to just drag on, as if it was suspended in time, as every dull tick of the clock indicated the slowly passing seconds until I would be free. It seemed like the universe didn't want me to go to Forks, and was doing everything in its power to stop me.

I zoned out and daydreamed of a certain sparkly vampire, as I'm sure Mary was daydreaming of a certain toasty warm werewolf, as my Spanish teacher droned on about how to properly conjugate the verb _jugar_ or _merendar_, or something like that. A small buzzing noise went off inside my purse and I felt a vibration against my foot. My phone. Arranging the pile of textbooks on my desk at an angle that would block me and my unauthorized device from the teacher's view, I pulled out my phone.

1 New Text Message

From: Mary Cell

I glanced up to see if the teacher's attention was averted. I looked back down to read the message.

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…_

I smiled. Ha! She was feeling my pain too. I shouldn't have been as entertained as I was… I quickly typed a response.

_Ugh…I know. =(_

A moment later my phone vibrated again.

_Tick…Tock…_

Again, I responded.

_Yeah…I get it. Rawr._

And, again, Mary text back with:

_Tick…_

No _tock_ this time… Almost as if on cue, my phone buzzed a second later.

…_Tock_

I laughed to myself, and not quietly, which earned me a glare from my Spanish teacher. Apparently she didn't see properly conjugating _jugar_ into its _vosotros_ form as something to laugh at. The stuck up junior girl who sat in the desk next to mine stared at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. I stared back and raised my eyebrow questioningly at her. I was the first to break our little game and rolled my eyes as I looked back at my phone. I caught her pupils glancing towards the ceiling as well.

I barely concentrated the rest of first period. I'm sure Mary couldn't focus either. My mind just kept wandering back to damn stupid Forks. No, forgive me, for disgracing the name of Forks. I couldn't believe we were actually going. Everything in our beloved Twilight series was finally becoming a reality. Hopefully. I couldn't wait to take a Twilight Tour and see everything – Bella's house, Fork's High School, LaPush beach. EVERYTHING. I was so freaking excited!

* * *

**Yes, I know it's very short. Writer's block is a bitch. **


	4. Goodbye For Now

**Author's Note: Don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: Isn't really needed since I havn't ripped off any Twilight ideas in this chapter. **

Chapter 4

I have an announcement to make. I'm discontinuing this story. I get too much writer's block to keep writing it, and I have no interest in continuing it. I may start it up again later if I'm hit with inspiration, but I doubt it. I'm currently looking for ideas for a new fanfic, so this may be the last you hear of me for a while. I'm sorry guys. But I'll be back at some point! So, uh…yeah. Ta ta for now my fellow obsessees.


	5. Review Response to Catherine

Hey readers, sorry this isn't an update. But I do have a message for a Catherine that sent me a review that I can't privately reply to.

Thank you for your input. It's much appreciated. However, the condescending tone that was in your review was not appreciated. I'm well aware that Edward is a fictional character, as I'm sure almost all Twilight fans are. This story is a completely fictional story, as are all stories on this website. Types like me, as you call it, are perfectly aware of the difference between fiction in Twilight and actual reality. Stereotyping me, and all of us, just because a few fans take things out of hand and actually go to Forks, is wrong.

Sincerely,

twilightfansunite


End file.
